The contractor shall make available for distribution mice of 8 H-2 recombinant congenic strains, 3 H-2 mutant congenic strains, and 3 inbred partners of the congenic strains. Continue development of new H-2b and H-2k recombinant mice. Introduce these strains into the Production Department of the Jackson Lab after suitable quarantine procedures. This department shall continue carrying mice of these strains on a self-supporting basis after the end of the contract, to the extent warranted by the experience during the contract period.